


Jack Dies, Y'all

by thomaseverlasting



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Blood, Crutchie gets attacked, Death, Injury, Police Brutality, Violence, please stop me from hurting them anymore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 12:02:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16408127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thomaseverlasting/pseuds/thomaseverlasting
Summary: It's exactly what the title says. This was a gift for my friend who kins Davey, and also, a test of my angst-writing skills. I have no excuse tbh. It's short, and I may add to it.





	Jack Dies, Y'all

**_“But let us Seize the Day!”_ **

 

_David’s own words were haunting him as the chant continued to ring out, though much weaker than before. He kneeled, his friend’s unconscious body laying in front of him, and reminding him how much everyone could lose with their rebellion. He had hardly any experience with any of this, and yet, he felt so connected to every one of his fellow newsies. But, for some reason, he connected especially to their leader, Jack Kelly, though he often was surprised and confused by his decisions. Both males were impressed by the other, rarely admitting it to any extent._

 

 

**_“Nothing can break us…”_ **

 

_This line tore the young man in two as Jack’s head rested on his lap, a dark rosy colour staining his dusty grey pants that had been lovingly ironed not even five hours before. David could still see his family’s proud smiles as he had left the house. He could still see his friends marching, and the police’s arrival. He could still see the heartbreak in their leader’s eyes as Crutchie was brutally beaten and dragged away. And he could most certainly still see the surprise in Jack’s eyes, he could see how his lips formed a perfect ‘O’, he could see the officer’s weapon make contact with Jack’s head, and he could see his friend fall from two stories up, the amazing leader left as a ragdoll as he fell. Blood stained the beams as the strong body was reduced to a lifeless corpse within seconds, horrible thuds heard by all as skin and bones violently hit metal. Then he made contact with the ground, his arms spread. Busy, skilled artist’s hands completely still. A half-grin still in the young boy’s eyes._

 

_David had never run so fast._

 

_By the time any of the newsies had gotten to their leader, their friend, their brother, he was gone._


End file.
